


Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tape Alternate Ending

by The_Friendliest_Freak



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Heavy Angst, Oneshot, Weapon X - Freeform, Weapon X Project, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Friendliest_Freak/pseuds/The_Friendliest_Freak
Summary: Quick oneshot exploring a version of the events in the episode 'Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tape' from the X-Men Animated Series which doesn't end too well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tape Alternate Ending

X woke up properly for the first time in ages.

For the last few years, it had been limited to short time frames where it could control its body. Where it would do what it was made for, and then lose consciousness again.

Such a routine it was used to.

Wake up, fight, sleep. _Wake up, fight, sleep. **Wake up, fight, sleep.**_

X felt fully conscious...but it wasn't expecting what it saw when it opened its eyes.

It was supposed to be back at the lab, or in its holding cell, but this was... _different_.

X was on a bed, with a man standing at the foot of it, staring. Surrounding the bed was an opaque plastic curtain on hooks that hung on a metal bar attached to the ceiling. There was a thick smell of chemicals hanging in the air, and the fluorescent lights hummed and shone into X's sore redinas.

"You awake?" Asked the man, adjusting his red-tinted glasses.

This couldn't be the lab. X was never allowed on beds when in there.

**Punishment was imminent.**

X quickly got off the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor beside it, much to the man's dismay.

"No, no-" the man pleaded, taking a step towards X with his arms held in front of him in defensive posture "Logan, I know you're a little confused, but can you get back on the bed, please?"

X stared blankly at the man.

"Logan, please," the man sighed, putting his hand on X's right shoulder "Can you understand me?" His grip tightened as he spoke "It's...it's Cyclops, we've never gotten along well, but - you can trust me."

'Cyclops' crouched down to eye-level.

"You're safe, okay? Beast said that... _this_ ," he gestured to X with his free left hand "Is your _'defence mechanism for immense psychological trauma'_. Your mind's...relapsed back into the state you revert to whenever you go berserker - you've just retreated in a little deeper this time. Does that make sense?"

X didn't understand what Cyclops was saying. Striker said X was a beast, whenever it wouldn't behave. An animal. Was there another weapon? Did it misbehave, and was that why it was called beast? Was that what this man was referring to?

**Thinking too much. Stop.**

"Logan?" X didn't like that word "Come on, pal. You're safe, back at the mansion. No longer at that... _place_ , anymore."

Cyclops smiled reassuringly. X didn't know what kind of punishment this was, but it was displeasing. 

"You can come back now."

**You won't be who you were before, Mister _ ~~Logan~~_. You'll be better. Improved beyond what your animalistic brain could possibly comprehend - especially when this is over**

X blinked.

**Repulsive, unintelligent, feral creature. Not a man at all.**

****The smile faded on Cyclops' face, and he frowned.

"... _please_." He whispered, leaning closer, as if he didn't want to be heard "You've always had a knack for never following my orders-" Cyclops shook his head " _No, no_ , you've followed them, sometimes when...sometimes when no-one else would. And-and I'd appreciate if you could do that one more time, please. If you don't want to it for me, then do it for Jubilee, or Anna, or Remy, or the Professor."

He shook X a little "Do you remember those names? They're your _friends_ , your _family_ , Logan. You _have_ them now, and they _need_ you. They need you back. _I_ need you back."

**Nobody would care if you went missing. It's why you were chosen. Don't believe me?**

X blinked again.

**Then why hasn't anyone come to your 'rescue'?**

Cyclops sighed heavily, his gaze falling to the floor.

"...say _something_... _anything_..." he murmured, voice cracking "You can be as rude as you like, you can tell me that I'm the worst. You can tell me how you hate us for strapping you to that bed. You can tell me...that you don't want to be an X-Man anymore."

**One more word out of you and you'll wear the cement shoes again.**

****" _Just say something_."

X didn't speak, of course. It had been diligently trained to no longer do such things. Such actions were unbefitting for an animal.

After a few silent moments, Cyclops withdrew his grip and stood. When he spoke, it was with the air of defeat.

"Hank will be here shortly to scan your brain," he said, walking away "If he can't salvage you, then Xavier will. If Xavier can't..."

He briefly turned to face X, before shaking his head, pulling away the curtain and disappearing behind it.

Leaving X alone, waiting for orders. It'd been gone for years, perhaps Striker had replaced it by now?

Thinking too much too much too much

X's eyes glazed as it forcefully shut down the intrusive brain activity.

It would just wait. Wait for new orders. It would make up for lost time. It would be obedient.

It would be a good dog, it swore.

Weapon X had woken up properly for the first time in ages.


End file.
